


Шесть месяцев

by Sinitsyna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitsyna/pseuds/Sinitsyna
Summary: Четвёртого июля Баки пытается спрятаться от фейерверков в честь Дня Независимости в подвале Наташи и встречает там Стива, который пришёл за тем же.





	1. Июль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174128) by [EtLaBete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtLaBete/pseuds/EtLaBete). 



Баки задаётся вопросом, будет ли он когда-нибудь снова нормальным.

До Афганистана он обладал множеством разных качеств. Он был бесстрашным, беззаботным, даже легкомысленным, и если бы у него был компас, то вместо севера стрелка указывала бы в сторону неприятностей. Но он, также, всегда был умным и надёжным, пусть ему и нравилось нарушать границы. Конечно, жизнь не была лёгкой, но для Баки, как правило, стакан был наполовину полон. Если же это было не так, он собственноручно исправлял ситуацию, потому что считал, что каждый человек сам строит свою удачу и создаёт собственную судьбу. Он верил в это и жил согласно этому убеждению. Он смеялся, веселился и _наслаждался жизнью_ , и за что бы он не принимался, он всегда был полон энергии.

А потом его левую руку оторвало взрывом посреди пустыни в тысячах километрах от дома, и часть его — и буквально, и фигурально — так и осталась там, потерянная где-то в песках, так глубоко, что он уверен — ему никогда не удастся её найти, даже если он перероет всё на бульдозере.

Так что сейчас, четвёртого июля, он сидит в подвале дома своей подруги, утонув в подушках потрёпанного дивана в надежде, что они проглотят его целиком, пока наверху все празднуют День Независимости.

Когда-то давно Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс радостно запускал бы фейерверки вместе со своими друзьями, но теперь он не может совладать с нервами. Он ненавидит это. Ненавидит самого себя. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел, как он дёргается от каждой вспышки. Не хочет, чтобы какой-нибудь особенно громкий или неожиданный взрыв искр в небе заставил его упасть на пол, закрывая голову руками — одной настоящей, одной искусственной. Он не хочет быть причиной жалеющих взглядов и резкой неловкой тишины, которая всегда следует после таких ситуаций.

В общем, даже если Наташе, поскольку она — упрямый кабан, и удалось затащить его на вечеринку в честь праздника, он всё-таки сидит внизу в одиночестве и жалеет, что не захватил с собой пару бутылок пива. Он старается не перебарщивать с алкоголем — после возвращения домой все другие способы справляться с проблемами оказались бесполезными, поэтому он топил горе в пиве и дешёвой водке, пока Нат в буквальном смысле слова не вдолбила немного ума в его голову. Он не хочет возвращаться к этой пагубной привычке, поэтому теперь пьёт редко и старается избегать этого в ситуациях повышенного стресса.

Но немного пива всё равно не помешало бы.

Он всерьёз рассматривает идею незаметно выглянуть во двор, где идёт празднование, и стащить что-нибудь из переносного холодильника, — но его мысли обрываются громким раскатом салюта в сопровождении всеобщего ликования. Баки ещё глубже вжимается в подушки, закрывает глаза и делает медленный вдох. Он задерживает дыхание и считает до десяти, как ему советовал психиатр, а затем так же медленно выдыхает.

Когда он открывает глаза, на пороге комнаты стоит парень со светлыми волосами, его голубые глаза удивлённо распахнуты. Он высокий и покрыт мышцами, но черты лица кажутся почти детскими, и весь его вид выбивает Баки из колеи. Людям с такими бицепсами не положено носить штаны цвета хаки и застёгнутую на все пуговицы рубашку с длинным рукавом.

— Извини, — говорит парень, и Баки замечает, что его голос едва заметно дрожит. — Я не знал, что здесь кто-то есть.

Баки садится прямо. Он не знаком с этим парнем, как и с половиной гостей Нат, но где-то в глубинах его сознания какой-то голосок кричит _он тут не просто так_ , поэтому Баки старается улыбнуться.  
— Ничего, — отвечает он, благодарно отмечая, что голос звучит твёрдо. — Просто захотелось немного отдохнуть от толпы, знаешь?

Парень кивает, продолжая стоять в дверях.

— Хочешь присесть? — предлагает Баки.

На лице собеседника читается облегчение.  
— Если ты не против.

Он садится на свободный край дивана. Баки рад, что его левую руку сейчас не видно. Безусловно, этот протез гораздо лучше прежнего. Тот неподвижный кусок пластмассы цвета кожи до жути его пугал, поэтому, когда крутые друзья Наташи откуда-то из правительства предложили ему поучаствовать в испытании новой бионической модели, он сразу согласился. Установка была крайне болезненной, так как его нервные окончания нужно было в прямом смысле присоединить к металлической руке, как чёртов USB-провод, но вскоре эта часть была позади, и как только Баки начал привыкать к тому, как его новая рука функционирует, он был более чем доволен результатом.

Однако вид этого продукта робототехники больше притягивает внимание людей, и, почему-то, меньше побуждает их быть тактичными и воздерживаться от вопросов, которые, естественно, ужасно раздражают Баки. Может, он и был отпетым хулиганом в детстве, но мама всё-таки научила его манерам.

— Я Стив, — произносит парень, вытаскивая Баки из размышлений и протягивая правую руку. — Стив Роджерс. Я друг Сэма.

Баки принимает его руку — Стив пожимает её твёрдо и уверенно.  
— Баки Барнс. Я друг Наташи.

Стив вскидывает брови.  
— Так это ты Баки?

— Что бы она тебе ни наговорила — это ложь, — Баки улыбается, и это, кажется, его первая искренняя улыбка за весь день.

А в следующую секунду установившееся спокойствие разрушено грохотом очередного фейерверка.

Баки вздрагивает и откидывается назад, прижимаясь спиной к диванным подушкам, потому что, даже если они набиты перьями, хоть какое-то материальное укрытие сзади всё равно лучше, чем ничего. Он закрывает глаза, делает вдох, начинает считать — но вдруг вспоминает, что не один.

Стив сидит, нагнувшись вперёд, низко опустив голову и укрыв её руками. Его короткие волосы торчат сквозь сцепленные на затылке пальцы. Баки не видит его лица, но он знает, просто знает, что этот человек борется с той же прячься-или-умрёшь реакцией, которая только что электрическим током прошла через него самого.

— Это всего лишь фейерверк, Стив, — произносит Баки успокаивающе, надеясь, что воспитательная беседа, которую он обычно проводит с самим собой, вслух прозвучит так же хорошо. — Волноваться не о чем, ладно? Просто фейерверки. Может, те самые, где внутри ещё игрушечный солдатик. Ты когда-нибудь запускал такие в детстве? Когда этот солдатик приземлялся, приходилось драться за него с другими ребятами.

Стив поворачивает голову и смотрит на Баки. Он весь бледный, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и выглядит он так, словно сейчас посоветует Баки засунуть всё это куда подальше — Баки знает это ощущение, он и сам нередко прерывал так чьи-то доброжелательные попытки его успокоить, лишь бы они заткнулись, чтобы можно было мирно продолжить войну с собственными мыслями. Но вместо этого взгляд Стива наполняется пониманием.  
— Капитан Стив Роджерс, вернулся три месяца назад.

— Сержант Баки Барнс, вернулся тринадцать месяцев назад, — отвечает Баки тихо. — Приятно познакомиться, Кэп.

— Джеймс!

Они оба вздрагивают и разворачиваются к двери. Через секунду на пороге появляется Наташа. Она прислоняется к дверной раме и скрещивает руки на груди, обращая на Баки сердитый взгляд, обрамлённый завитыми красными прядками, упавшими на лицо.  
— Джеймс, мы это обсуждали.

— Вообще-то, я не прячусь... — начинает Баки, тут же изображая улыбку.

— Врёшь, — она выразительно изгибает бровь. — Я даже оставила тебе бенгальских свечек, придурок неблагодарный.

Баки смеётся, чувствуя, как остатки напряжения окончательно выветриваются. Он не позволяет никому другому доставать его насчёт асоциального поведения, но Наташа понимает его и знает, как вести себя, когда что-то идёт не так. Она не обращается с ним, как с ребёнком, — наоборот, прямо указывает на проблему и говорит ему, что он сильнее, чем его страх. А иногда она просто называет его идиотом, но и это он тоже ценит. Так или иначе, она всегда говорит ему только правду.

— Оу, не стоило ради меня так напрягаться, — он кивает в сторону своего нового знакомого. — Я просто болтал со Стивом. Знаешь, заводил друзей, как ты меня и просила.

Взгляд Наташи перемещается на Стива, и её вторая бровь удивлённо изгибается, присоединяясь к первой.  
— А мы тебя потеряли, Стив, — произносит она мягко, но уголки её губ уже тронула усмешка. — Сэм как раз тебя ищет.

— Я искал ванную и случайно зашёл сюда, — Стив улыбается, и на его щеках появляются крошечные ямочки. — Наткнулся на Баки, и мы разговорились.

— Ну, я рада, что вы двое подружились, и всё такое... — Наташа сверкает улыбкой, которая могла бы обмануть кого угодно, но Баки знает, что на самом деле она бросает ему вызов, — ...но пора резать торт, именинник.

Глаза Баки округляются.  
— У тебя сегодня день рождения?

Баки готов поклясться, что Стив краснеет.  
— Вроде того.

— Эй, Капитан Америка! — кричат из коридора.

Стив обречённо вздыхает.

Баки удаётся сдержать смех, но он ничего не может поделать со своей широкой ухмылкой.  
— Капитан Америка, значит?

Стив молчит, отвечая недовольной гримасой.

На пороге возникает Сэм, друг Наташи из соседнего дома. Сэм привлекательный и жизнерадостный, и Баки почти уверен, что никогда не видел его без улыбки на лице. Около года назад, когда Баки напился и вырубился прямо на крыльце у Наташи, именно Сэм нашёл его там, вымокшего под дождём, и отвёл к себе. Когда Баки немного протрезвел и снова был в состоянии воспринимать человеческую речь, именно Сэм сказал: «Чувак, ты не одинок».

Конечно, Баки верит, что каждый сам выстраивает свою удачу, но он всё равно благодарит звёзды за то, что сосед Наташи не только нашёл его в ту ночь, но и, как позже выяснилось, оказался работником службы поддержки ветеранов. Баки уверен: он давно бы уже валялся в какой-нибудь канаве, если бы не встретил Сэма.

Сейчас Сэм ухмыляется от уха до уха, в глазах озорной блеск.  
— Ты не можешь остановить это, Стив. Этому суждено произойти.

— Я не собираюсь есть тот ужасающий торт, который вы купили.

— Но он такой патриотичный! — возражает Сэм, вскидывая руки. — Пойдём, Роджерс, воткнём туда искрящихся свечек.

— Искрящиеся свечки? Обожаю эти штуки, — Баки встаёт и потягивается, оглядываясь на Стива и обнаруживая, что тот скользит глазами вдоль его пресса и груди, после чего поспешно отводит взгляд. Внутри у Баки что-то сжимается, и он нервно прочищает горло. — То есть, торт — это, конечно, супер, но кто откажется от искрящихся свечек?

— Чувак, мы будем петь во всё горло, — восторженно сообщает Сэм, обнимая Стива за плечи, когда он наконец нехотя поднимается и добирается до двери.

Баки собирается последовать наверх вслед за ними, но Наташа останавливает его, уперев ладонь ему в грудь.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает она. В тоне не слышно никакой осторожности, это прямой вопрос.

Баки кивает.  
— Да. Ну, относительно.

— Относительно?

Баки пытается пихнуть её металлическим локтем, но она лишь ловко обвивает вокруг него свою руку.  
— Ты не рассказывала, что дружишь с _**этим**_.

— А, ты про Стива? — уточняет Наташа невинным голосом, не скрывая хитрой усмешки. — Не думала, что он в твоём вкусе.

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Наталия, этот парень в чьём угодно вкусе. То есть, ты вообще его видела? Присмотрись хорошенько.

Нат смеётся, и они направляются наверх, выходя во двор, как раз когда Сэм зажигает свечки на торте. Что касается самого торта... ну, все вокруг хихикают, а Сэм хохочет так сильно, что пару раз чуть не обжигает себе руку. Этот чудовищных размеров кондитерский шедевр покрыт глазурью красного, белого и синего цветов и украшен звёздочками, в середине красуется портрет Стива, а надпись «С Днём Рождения, Капитан Америка!» впечатляюще дополняет картину. Сэм начинает петь «С днём рожденья тебя...», а Стив просто стоит и смущённо улыбается, скромно сцепив руки перед собой и краснея. Все подхватывают песню.

Баки совсем не умеет петь, но тоже присоединяется, как и Наташа, всё ещё держащая его под локоть. Когда песня подходит к завершению, Стив кивает и бормочет что-то вроде «супер», и «вы лучшие», и «ненавижу свой день рождения». Встретившись взглядом с Баки, он улыбается ещё шире, а потом задувает свечи.


	2. Август

Стив сидит на крыльце Сэма со скетчбуком на коленях. На открытой странице изображён незаконченный портрет Сэма, который несколько минут назад зашёл в дом, чтобы ответить на звонок. Сегодня у него выходной, но Сэм относится к своей работе в центре помощи ветеранам крайне серьёзно, поэтому, когда он не на рабочем месте, его обычная политика «заходите в любое время» превращается в «звоните в любое время». Стив не против. Он ценит преданность Сэма своему делу, особенно теперь. Консультант Стива, безусловно, тоже отличный специалист и отзывчивый человек, но он далеко не такой уступчивый в вопросах графика. Стива это не беспокоит — к тому же, он всегда может рассчитывать на Сэма, если ему необходима поддержка в особенно плохие дни — но он знает, что любому ветерану пошло бы на пользу общение с кем-то таким же заботливым и дружелюбным, как его друг.

Иногда Стиву нужно немного времени наедине с собой. Дома Сэма и Наташи находятся в тихом районе на окраине. То есть, конечно, иногда вокруг носятся шумные стайки детей, но сейчас, как и бо́льшую часть времени — здесь только Стив, солнечный свет и голубое небо над головой. Ему нечасто удаётся найти такое спокойствие в Вашингтоне, учитывая, что он живёт в самом центре округа. А вот Сэму, в отличие от него, хватило ума обустроиться подальше от безумства городской жизни.

Стив как раз обдумывает, стоит ли закинуть ноги на перила крыльца и позволить тёплым лучам августовского солнца склонить его в сон, когда из-за угла улицы вдруг показывается машина Наташи, вскоре останавливаясь у её дома. Стиву очень, очень нравится Наташа. Она не терпит всякой ерунды, невероятно умна и обладает острым чувством юмора. Помимо всего прочего, она по-настоящему дружелюбная и искренняя, пусть и не отличается улыбчивостью. К тому же, она не обращается со Стивом так, словно он сделан из стекла — даже в те моменты, когда, заглянув в гости вечером, она обнаруживает его в плохом расположении духа, потому что он несколько суток не спал из-за кошмаров.

Шум двигателя затихает, и Стив улыбается, собираясь поздороваться. Но когда Наташа выходит из машины, выражение её лица искажено настолько интенсивно, что на это физически больно смотреть. Её глаза кажутся остекленевшими, словно покрытыми пеленой застывших слёз. Стив сомневается, что Наташу легко заставить плакать. И он не уверен, уместно ли будет предложить ей поддержку. Наташа обходит машину, чтобы открыть дверцу с пассажирской стороны, и Стив только сейчас замечает внутри Баки.

Стив видел Баки только один раз, но Наташа и Сэм часто о нём говорят. В их первую и единственную встречу Баки помог ему справиться с начинающейся панической атакой, и уже один этот факт многое значит для Стива. Да, Баки вернулся домой гораздо раньше, но на встречах в центре Стив не раз слышал истории ветеранов, которые даже спустя несколько лет не могут полностью освободиться от своих страхов. А что касается Баки — Стив не знает деталей, но ему известно, что Баки пострадал от мощного взрыва, унёсшего жизни нескольких других солдат. И тем не менее, в ту ночь, когда очередной фейерверк прогремел чересчур громко, именно Баки успокаивал его, словно в этом нет ничего особенного, хотя он и сам, должно быть, нуждался в поддержке. Стив помнит, что сразу почувствовал себя лучше от его мягкой улыбки. Несмотря на своё неотъемлемое дружелюбие, Стив редко чувствует себя по-настоящему комфортно рядом с кем-то, — а рядом с Баки было именно так.

Ну, а ещё Баки является самым привлекательным парнем, которого Стив когда-либо видел. 

Стив не встречался ни с кем уже больше двух лет — с тех пор, как они с Пегги расстались прямо перед его отправлением в Афганистан с третьим туром. Её не устраивали отношения на расстоянии, и Стив это понимает. Пегги — сильная и независимая женщина, которая всегда знала, чего хочет. И она хотела быть со Стивом, но его никогда не было рядом. Они остались друзьями, — которыми и были, прежде чем стали парой. И теперь, спустя два с лишним года, что-то внутри него жаждет близости.

Но не сейчас. Пока в его голове всё слишком перемешано в полном беспорядке.

Так или иначе, ему нравится Баки. С их первой встречи прошло около месяца, и Стиву интересно узнать этого парня получше. Когда Баки выбирается из машины, Стив хочет подойти, — но останавливается, увидев перекошенное болью выражение на его лице. Наташа выглядит плохо, но Баки выглядит так, словно побывал в аду и вернулся обратно лишь частично живым. Тёмные круги под покрасневшими глазами, бледная кожа, сломанные страданиями черты. Он сутулится и крепко прижимает обе руки к груди, а когда Наташа запирает машину, и они наконец направляются к дому — он с трудом передвигает ноги, словно на его плечи взвален невыносимый груз. Наташа медленно идёт рядом — не поддерживая его, но не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, готовая поймать в любой момент, если он начнёт падать.

Не исключено, что это может произойти. Баки едва держится на ногах.

Стив не может молча смотреть на это. Он встаёт, собираясь предложить им свою помощь, но, прежде чем он успевает что-то произнести, Наташа резко бросает в его сторону такой красноречивый взгляд, что он тут же садится обратно и закрывает рот. Они исчезают внутри дома, и Стив растерянно смотрит на закрывшуюся за ними дверь.

Сэм наконец возвращается на крыльцо с двумя бутылками пива в руках. Отдав одну Стиву и сделав глоток из своей, он спрашивает:  
— Что случилось?

— Наташа и Баки только что зашли в дом, — объясняет Стив, обеспокоенно сдвигая брови. — Баки был в плохом состоянии.

— А какое сегодня число?

— Второе августа.

Сэм тихо и невесело присвистывает.  
— Оу, тогда всё ясно. Нат упоминала, что сегодня у него осмотр.

— Осмотр?

— Его протез, по сути, — пробный образец, поэтому каждые пару месяцев нужно проводить всякие тесты и проверки. Я не встречал больше никого именно с такой моделью, но мне говорили, что эти процедуры могут быть болезненными, когда техникам приходится поковыряться отвёрткой или ещё чем похуже.

Стив хмурится ещё сильнее.  
— Это больно? Почему?

Сэм вскидывает бровь.  
— Чувак, рука Баки — не какая-нибудь пристежная деревяшка для вида. Ты же видел её тогда, на вечеринке. Нат устроила его на программу испытаний корпорации Старка. Они разрабатывают протезы, которые подключаются прямо к нервной системе, чтобы мозг мог управлять искусственной рукой так же, как и настоящей. Это довольно круто.

Стив кивает, но не находит, что сказать.

— С ним всё будет в порядке, — Сэм ободряюще хлопает его по плечу. — Просто пригласи его на...

— Остановись прямо тут, — обрывает Стив. — Понятия не имею, почему тебя так и клонит к этой теме, но этого не будет. Сейчас я совсем не в том положении, чтобы заводить отношения или даже думать об этом.

— Стив, приятель, это нормально — быть заинтересованным в ком-то. Уже немало времени прошло после разрыва с Пегги. Рано или поздно тебе придётся снова начать встречаться с людьми.

— Я не из-за этого переживаю, Сэм, ты же знаешь.

Сэм смотрит на него изучающе. Он знает, о чём Стив беспокоится, и знает, что Стив знает, что он знает — но Стив догадывается по смешинкам в уголках его глаз, что ему всё равно достанется.

— Понятненько, — Сэм с театральной задумчивостью трёт пальцами подбородок. — Неужели мама не проводила с тобой беседу о пестиках и тычинках, когда ты был маленьким? То есть, теперь мне придётся тебе всё это рассказывать? Я, конечно, люблю тебя, и всё такое, но не знаю, получится ли у меня. Я никогда не спал с парнями, и не уверен, что смогу объяснить все детали...

— Сэм, серьёзно, — предупредительным тоном останавливает его Стив, физически ощущая румянец на своих щеках.

Сэм только ухмыляется, садясь в кресло.

Они возвращаются к уютной дружеской болтовне, и Стив снова принимается за брошенный рисунок. Он как раз заканчивает тени на портрете, когда дверь соседнего дома открывается, и Наташа быстрым шагом направляется к ним.

— Привет, Нат, — зовёт Сэм, махнув рукой.

Она молча забегает по ступенькам крыльца, выхватывает пиво из руки Сэма и за следующие три секунды залпом глотает оставшуюся половину бутылки.

— Ну, ладушки, — выдыхает Сэм, смерив её впечатлённым взглядом. — Пойду, принесу ещё парочку.

— Было бы неплохо, — отвечает Наташа, устраиваясь в его освободившемся кресле.

Сэм скрывается за дверью. Стив не знает, что сказать, поэтому не говорит ничего, и они просто сидят в относительно комфортной тишине. Наташа расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на улицу перед ними, почти не моргая. Её абсолютное безмолвие нарушается только едва заметным движением грудной клетки, отмеряющим ровное контролируемое дыхание. Стив осторожно переворачивает страницу своего скетчбука и начинает зарисовывать её профиль. Формы её лица и выражение губ напоминают ему викторианские камеи, которые любила носить его мама, поэтому он обводит начатый набросок овальной рамкой. Если Наташа и замечает его занятие, она никак это не комментирует.

Вернувшись, Сэм спрашивает прямо:  
— Как он?

Наташа обрывисто втягивает воздух, вся её поза пронизана напряжением.  
— Сразу заснул. Утро выдалось тяжёлое.

— Представляю... — тихо произносит Сэм, прислоняясь спиной к перилам. — А сама ты как?

Наташа смотрит на него исподлобья снизу вверх.  
— Я в порядке.

Сэм кивает, оставляя эту тему, и следующие пару часов они втроём отдыхают на крыльце. Сэм медленно вытягивает Наташу из её мрачного состояния — и к тому моменту, как день начинает клониться к вечеру, она уже изредка улыбается и в целом кажется более расслабленной. Стив обожает эту способность Сэма: он может помочь кому-то почувствовать себя лучше в такой непринуждённой манере, что этот человек даже сам не замечает, насколько легче ему становится.

Наташа не сообщает больше никаких деталей о сегодняшнем утре или о Баки в принципе, но пару раз она на минуту заглядывает к себе, чтобы проверить, как он. Ближе к вечеру они перемещаются с крыльца на задний двор, и Сэм принимается готовить ужин на гриле. Наташа устроилась на одном из заваленных подушками шезлонгов и, кажется, задремала. Стив абсолютно бесполезен, когда дело касается кулинарных способностей, поэтому он меняет скетчбук на книгу.

Он не замечает бесшумное появление Баки, пока Сэм не восклицает:  
— Привет, спящая красавица!

Наташа тут же распахивает глаза — Стив не уверен, спала ли она вообще — и садится прямо с грацией кошки, готовой к прыжку, но Баки жестом просит её не вставать. Она не сводит с него пристального взгляда, пока он не спеша подходит и опускается на край её шезлонга. На Баки рубашка с длинным рукавом, волосы убраны в растрёпанный пучок, и он выглядит очень уставшим, но всё-таки однобоко улыбается обеспокоенно разглядывающей его Наташе.

— Пахнет вкусно, — хрипло говорит он. — Надеюсь, ты меня покормишь, Уилсон. Я со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел.

— Для этого мы здесь и собрались, — отвечает Сэм с приветливой ухмылкой. — Как тебе приготовить стейк?

— Средней прожарки.

— Будет сделано.

Баки поворачивается к Стиву и улыбается, но на лице заметна осторожность. Стив понимает её причину: они едва знакомы, и у Баки был трудный день. Баки обхватывает себя правой рукой и трёт левое плечо, после чего облизывает губы и произносит:  
— Рад тебя видеть, Кэп.

Стив закрывает свою книгу и возвращает улыбку.  
— И я тебя.

Баки кивает, но не отводит взгляд. Стив думает, может, Баки ожидает, что он вот-вот начнёт таращиться на металлические пальцы, выглядывающие из рукава его рубашки, но Стив не собирается этого делать. Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Баки улыбается чуть шире, пока на одной щеке не появляется ямочка.

Сердце Стива коротко вздрагивает, прежде чем он возвращается к чтению.

Проходит ещё пара часов, на улице темнеет, но они — теперь сытые — остаются во дворе, наслаждаясь спокойствием. Сэм зажигает расставленные вокруг факелы, отпугивающие комаров. Баки с Наташей уютно теснятся на одном шезлонге. Наташа играет с его волосами, заплетает косички и тут же их распускает, расчёсывая пряди пальцами. Баки смотрит на огонёк стоящего рядом факела сквозь полузакрытые веки, — он похож на кота, окутанного лаской. Вся эта картина трогает что-то внутри Стива, и он снова достаёт скетчбук, фокусируясь на том, как отблески пламени подчёркивают линии лица Баки, вырывая их из тени. Стив невольно отмечает, что у Баки потрясающее тело, его стройная мускулистая фигура угадывается даже под свободной одеждой. Без сомнений, многие художники убили бы за то, чтобы Баки им позировал... Эта мысль заставляет Стива почувствовать тёплое покалывание, карабкающееся вверх по шее. К счастью, в темноте никто не может это увидеть.

Баки заправляет упавшую вперёд прядь волос за ухо левой рукой, и глаза Стива автоматически задерживаются на его пальцах. Стальные пластины переливаются бликами оранжевых искр, и это настолько завораживающе красиво, что Стив не может оторваться.

Баки перемещает взгляд на Стива. Его глаза сверкают в темноте, словно догорающие угли, и Стив ощущает, как что-то тревожно переворачивается в его груди. Мгновение растягивается, но Баки всё-таки улыбается, медленно и мягко. Стиву остаётся только надеяться, что его ответная улыбка не выходит слишком очевидной.


	3. Сентябрь

Наташа уехала на очередное сверхсекретное государственное задание, оставив Баки присматривать за её домом. Хотя справедливо отметить, что он и так проводит у неё куда больше времени, чем в своей квартире. Ему здесь нравится, потому что в гостевой спальне (известной также, как спальня Баки) очень уютно, в холодильнике всегда есть продукты, и это место находится недалеко от автомастерской, где он работает на неполную ставку. Ещё у Наташи огромный телевизор, что неплохо сочетается с привычкой Баки на долгие часы погружаться в просмотр фильмов и сериалов.

— Почему ты не хочешь просто переехать ко мне? — спросила она пару недель назад, когда они смотрели свой любимый канал, поедая мороженое.

— Я взрослый самостоятельный человек.

Она закатывает глаза.  
— И что с того? Ты же всё равно постоянно тут торчишь.

Баки недовольно фыркает, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, и с тех пор эта тема больше не поднимается, за что он очень благодарен. Он может рассказать Наташе почти что угодно, но он не знает, как сказать ей, что иногда уровень его тревоги зашкаливает, и он чувствует себя так, словно ещё одно слово от кого-либо, даже от лучшего друга, может стать последней каплей, которая доведёт его до края. Всё, чего он хочет в такие моменты — заползти в своё тёмное и пыльное холостяцкое логово и позволить этому ощущению поглотить его на какое-то время. Психиатр не раз объяснял ему необходимость смириться с тем фактом, что путь к эмоциональной стабильности полон взлётов и падений, и нужно позволить волне того или иного состояния нести себя, не забывая повторять, что абсолютно нормально чувствовать именно то, что ты чувствуешь... а потом просто двинуться дальше, как только это пройдёт. Баки работает над этим, но в присутствии других людей это гораздо тяжелее, поэтому ему действительно нужна собственная квартира, даже если девяносто процентов времени он проводит у Наташи.

К тому же, он не уверен, что смог бы жить рядом с Сэмом Уилсоном. Дело не в самом Сэме — Баки обожает Сэма, Сэм супер, Сэм угощает его потрясающей едой — дело в Стиве Роджерсе, который, похоже, имеет аналогичную проблему зависимости от лучшего друга. В общем, Стив проводит у Сэма кучу времени. Он здесь постоянно. И хотя Баки уже явно не подросток, он, честно говоря, сохнет по этому парню, как чёртов сорняк засушливым летом.

Он не знает, почему Стив влияет на него таким образом, и эти неопределённые чувства расстраивают. Безусловно, Стив очень привлекателен — надо быть слепым, чтобы не запасть на него с первого же взгляда. Но Баки обычно не притягивают такие парни, как Стив, который придерживает двери и выдвигает стулья для Наташи, который помогает пожилым людям перейти через улицу. Который, увидев котёнка на дереве, скорее всего тут же бросится его спасать, а потом нальёт ему молоко в блюдце. Этот человек ведёт себя так, словно он родом из другого времени, и Баки никогда бы не подумал, что может заинтересоваться кем-то подобным.

— Раньше парни вроде Стива тебя не привлекали, — подтвердила Наташа однажды вечером, когда они обсуждали отсутствие у Баки личной жизни последние пару лет. — Ключевое слово: раньше. Теперь ты другой, Джеймс. Люди меняются, особенно на войне. Мне кажется, ты слишком зациклился на том, чего якобы _должен_ хотеть, — и не признаёшь, чего хочешь на самом деле.

— Я не хочу его, — настоял Баки.

Наташа закатила глаза, но, храни её господь, не стала давить на него и больше не поднимала эту тему. Она знает, что Баки необходимо двигаться в своём ритме. Однако она всё равно сияет своей лучшей злорадной ухмылкой каждый раз, когда Стив появляется на своём мотоцикле, потому что — естественно, по-другому и быть не могло, — он водит проклятый Харли-Дэвидсон. Это прекрасный мотоцикл, а Стив прекрасный парень, и Баки сохнет по нему так, так сильно.

И ситуация всё ухудшается, потому что теперь они с Наташей, Сэмом и Стивом часто проводят время вчетвером. Их квартет внезапно превратился в настоящую компанию друзей — до такой степени, что у них уже появились свои традиции: например, каждую неделю они устраивают вечер настольных игр. Стив обожает такие вечера, и ему нравится соперничать, но он никогда не злорадствует, если выигрывает — и это учитывая, что он побеждает в Скрэббл каждый чёртов раз. В основном они проводят вечера собравшись вчетвером на крыльце у Наташи или Сэма, потягивая пиво и расслабляясь после дневной суматохи.

Баки нравится это. Ему нравится, что он не один, и что он — более или менее — может быть самим собой в присутствии Сэма и Стива. Однако, когда они вместе, Баки всегда с трудом справляется с магнитным притяжением к Стиву, который искренне смеётся над каждой шуткой и открывает банки для Наташи, хотя она с лёгкостью могла бы поднять каждого из них троих. Который не боится дотрагиваться до металлической руки Баки, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Но сейчас Наташа уехала из города, и Баки не уверен, что без неё будет чувствовать себя с ними так же комфортно. Поэтому, вернувшись с работы, он принимает душ, хватает пачку чипсов и заваливается на диван в гостиной. Он включает телевизор в предвкушении многочасового марафона сериала «Западное крыло», но через пять минут после начала серии раздаётся стук в дверь.

Баки не ожидает увидеть за ней Стива, но видит именно его.

— Привет, Бак, — здоровается Стив со скромной улыбкой. — Извини, если отвлекаю.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — через силу отвечает Баки. Он одет как бездомный, а на Стиве тёмные джинсы и нежно-голубая рубашка, и, чёрт возьми, он выглядит шикарно. — Чем могу помочь? Если ты ищешь Наташу, она уехала на несколько дней. Я присматриваю за домом.

— Да, она говорила мне, что уедет.

Баки вскидывает бровь.  
— Она ведь не поручила тебе проверять, что я в порядке?

Стив невинно хлопает глазами.

— Стив? — испытующе протягивает Баки.

— Эм, нет, конечно, нет, ничего подобного, — отвечает Стив с очевидной наигранностью.

— Очень смешно! — провозглашает Баки. — Она этого не делала.

Якобы виноватое выражение на лице Стива перетекает в ухмылку.  
— Нет, честно.

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Ты такой придурок. Ну, так зачем ты зашёл? Сахар закончился?

Стив по размерам сопоставим с домом, а его бицепсы больше, чем голова Баки, — но сейчас ему каким-то образом удаётся выглядеть застенчивым.  
— Вообще-то, я хотел поинтересоваться, свободен ли ты.

Баки чувствует тесноту в груди, но не показывает виду и наклоняет голову набок.  
— Ты тут один сегодня? Куда делся Сэм?

— Он внезапно вспомнил, что должен пойти на какой-то ужин с коллегами.

— Почему ты не поехал домой?

— Я выпил пару банок пива, пока ждал его, — признаётся Стив, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Не хочу рисковать.

— Ты весишь, типа, полторы сотни килограмм, — уточняет Баки ровным тоном, — и боишься опьянеть от двух баночек пива?

Стив пожимает плечами.

Баки шокированно качает головой и отступает в сторону, жестом приглашая Стива войти.  
— Ты прямо как бойскаут, Стиви. Или святой. Или Иисус... хотя, нет, даже Иисус не стал бы так париться и поехал бы домой.

Стив смеётся, проходя внутрь.  
— Надеюсь, я ни от чего тебя не отрываю?

Баки закрывает дверь и обводит рукой свою выцветшую футболку и пижамные штаны.  
— Очевидно, я как раз собирался на свидание. Это мой лучший наряд.

Стив изгибает бровь, а затем с крайне серьёзным выражением лица изучает Баки взглядом, одобрительно кивая.  
— Тебе идёт. С кем свидание?

— С тобой, похоже, — говорит Баки, не подумав, а через секунду осознаёт, что он только что сказал, и поспешно с максимальной трагичностью падает на диван как ни в чём не бывало. — С тобой, политическими драмами и чипсами. Ты в деле?

— Обожаю «Западное крыло», — соглашается Стив, устраиваясь рядом.

Они заказывают пиццу, пьют пиво, смотрят сериал, и все неопределённые эмоции, которые Баки привык испытывать рядом со Стивом, в десять раз увеличиваются в объёме. Стив краснеет каждый раз, когда что-то на экране заставляет его неожиданно рассмеяться. Его голос звучит искренне робко, когда он начинает говорить что-то посреди важной сцены, — но он всё равно делает это снова через несколько минут. Он завязывает с Баки спор насчёт того, кто платит за пиццу, и всё-таки сдаётся, но Баки почти уверен, что потом найдёт где-нибудь спрятанные двадцать долларов, потому что на его взгляд Стив не так прост, как кажется. В общем, суть в том, что Стив — по-настоящему хороший человек. И именно поэтому Баки останавливает себя, когда в голове проносится желание залезть к Стиву на колени и страстно впиться губами в его губы.

Вместо этого Баки делает большой глоток пива, и пока он ставит бутылку обратно на кофейный столик, Стив, взволнованный каким-то отрывком, дотрагивается до его левой руки, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что прикоснулся к холодному металлу вместо тёплой кожи.

— Тебя это не беспокоит? — выпаливает Баки импульсивно.

Стив отрывает взгляд от экрана.  
— Извини, что?

Баки ставит серию на паузу, и его сердце глухо колотится в груди, потому что какого чёрта он вообще лезет в эту банку с червями.  
— Моя рука, — поясняет он, поднимая ладонь. Свет экрана телевизора отражается от металлических пластин, придавая им жутковатое сияние. Он сжимает и разжимает пальцы. — Она тебя не беспокоит?

Стив смотрит на неё несколько секунд, а потом его губы изгибаются в улыбке, от которой Баки становится трудно дышать.  
— Конечно, нет. Честно говоря, я думаю, это потрясающе, что ты участвуешь в испытании. Когда подобные протезы станут более доступными, это изменит жизни многих людей… — он замирает, прежде чем добавить, — а ещё, она выглядит очень круто.

У Баки внутри всё сжимается от этого ответа.  
— Как тебе удаётся смотреть на всё так позитивно? — спрашивает он. — То есть, для тебя стакан не просто наполовину полон, а переполнен до краёв.

Улыбка Стива смягчается, он проводит рукой по волосам. Его взгляд вдруг становится отстранённым, словно он за тысячи миль отсюда. И Баки не знает, почему, но это выражение лица разбивает ему сердце.

— Просто, — произносит Стив через пару мгновений тишины, — наша жизнь так коротка, понимаешь? Я мог умереть на фронте. Много людей там погибло, но я остался жив. Меньшее, что я могу сделать — взять данное мне время, которое было отобрано у моих друзей и у многих отважных солдат, и прожить его наилучшим образом.

— Ты самый искренний сукин сын, которого я когда-либо встречал, — Баки смеётся, но звук получается сдавленным. Ему потребовались долгие месяцы в плену одиночества, алкоголя и вины, чтобы прийти к этому осознанию, — а Стив едва вернулся из пустыни, но уже навёл порядок в голове.

Стив дёргает плечами.  
— Это не искренность. Скорее, эгоистичность.

— Может, я и не так хорошо тебя знаю, — возражает Баки с ухмылкой, — но я готов поспорить, что ты самый не эгоистичный человек на планете.

— Это не так.

— Ты отправляешь пожертвования приютам, когда видишь грустные рекламы с щеночками?

Стив молчит.

Баки победно хихикает.  
— Господи, ты правда это делаешь! Они заставляют тебя расплакаться? Как часто тебе приходилось отговаривать себя от желания побежать в ближайший приют и взять соб...

Слова Баки обрывает подушка, врезавшаяся в его лицо. Стив держит мягкое оружие в руках, угрожая вторым ударом.  
— А ты засранец, Баки Барнс.

— Я знаю! — восклицает Баки сквозь смех, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной настоящей светлой радости. — Ты, конечно, крупнее, но у меня рука киборга, и я из Бруклина. Я бы тебя сделал.

Стив удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— Бруклин? Ты из Бруклина?

— Родился и вырос.

— Я тоже.

Оказывается, они жили всего лишь в нескольких кварталах друг от друга. Они ходили в разные школы, но Баки всё равно задумывается:  
— Мы могли сто раз пересечься где-то.

Стив смеётся и проводит рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь спрятаться.  
— Даже если и так, ты бы меня не узнал. В детстве я был тощим, то есть, реально хилым. Постоянно болел, часто пропускал школу и редко гулял на улице.

— Ты был хилым? Я не верю.

— Да, это правда. Руки и ноги были как спички.

— Ну, теперь-то совсем не как спички... — комментирует Баки вполголоса.

Стив снова бьёт его подушкой, на этот раз в плечо.

Они смеются, и когда смех тает, их глаза встречаются. За считанные секунды атмосфера вдруг переходит от безобидного веселья к чему-то совершенно другому, и у Баки кружится голова. Все его неоднозначные эмоции рвутся наружу, и ему приходится собрать всю свою силу воли, чтобы не поцеловать Стива прямо здесь и сейчас. Баки не помнит, когда последний раз испытывал к кому-то такое притяжение, и его охватывает смесь страха и восторга, как будто он замер на старте американских горок и вот-вот понесётся вниз. Он нервно сжимает и разжимает руку в кулак, задаваясь вопросом, что будет, если он действительно потеряет контроль. Он даже не уверен, интересуют ли Стива парни, — хотя, шутки шутками, но Наташа бы его предупредила, если бы это было не так.

— Стив, — произносит он потерянно. Они продолжают просто смотреть друг на друга, и Баки видит в глазах Стива отражение собственного болезненного желания, поэтому он начинает наклоняться ближе.

А потом раздаётся стук в дверь.

Они оба дёргаются в разные стороны, и Стив вскакивает на ноги так быстро, как будто диван полыхает в огне.  
— Я открою, — бросает он, выбегая из комнаты.

Баки откидывается на подушки и накрывает лицо металлической ладонью, чтобы охладить разгорячённую кожу. Это была плохая идея, очень плохой шаг, и он уже жалеет об этом. И жалеет ещё больше, когда Стив возвращается, выглядя нерешительно и стыдливо:  
— Сэм вернулся, — объясняет он, — и я не отвечал на телефон, но мой мотоцикл ещё здесь, поэтому он решил проверить, не с тобой ли я.

Баки изображает улыбку и кивает, решая выпить все оставшиеся в холодильнике запасы алкоголя, как только Стив уйдёт.  
— У него поразительные способности к дедукции.

Стив пытается улыбнуться, но выходит натянуто.  
— Было весело, Бак.

— Мне тоже.

Стив пару секунд мешкает на пороге, прежде чем уйти. Как только за ним захлопывается дверь, Баки направляется на кухню. Первую банку пива он опустошает, всё ещё стоя перед открытым холодильником, затем хватает вторую и возвращается в гостиную.

Вскоре Баки удаётся напиться до плачевного состояния. Он шаткой походкой добирается до входной двери, чтобы запереть замок на ночь, и случайно заезжает ногой по дурацкой тумбочке в прихожей. Он разгневанно смотрит на провинившуюся мебель, с трудом сдерживая желание проверить её на прочность ударом своей металлической руки, — на его взгляд, эта дрянь всё равно уродливая и только занимает место — и вдруг замечает двадцатидолларовую купюру, аккуратно прижатую краем фарфоровой миски, в которой Наташа хранит ключи.

— Чтоб меня… — стонет Баки обречённо.

***

Остаток выходных он избегает Стива и Сэма, и грандиозное похмелье значительно облегчает ему эту задачу.

Выбравшись из постели в понедельник утром, Баки обнаруживает Наташу на диване в гостиной с газетой на коленях и чашкой кофе в руке. Её нижняя губа разбита, над правым глазом красуется порез, и она выглядит вымотанной, как и всегда после рабочих поездок. Когда Баки заходит в комнату, она не поднимает на него взгляд, только жестом указывает на нетронутую чашку на столе.

— Спасибо, — отзывается он тихо, устраиваясь рядом и делая глоток. Он не спрашивает её, откуда раны на лице — она никогда ничего не рассказывает о своих командировках, и в этот раз он решает не донимать её вопросами.

— Я, конечно, выгляжу хреново, — произносит она непринуждённо, — но ты — ещё хуже.

Баки вздыхает и, стараясь не разлить свой кофе, заваливается набок, уложив голову Наташе на колени. Её газета обиженно шуршит под его лицом, но ему плевать.  
— Всё плохо.

Она пропускает пряди его волос сквозь пальцы.  
— Всё можно исправить.

— Я не знаю, что делать.

— Раньше тебя это не останавливало.

Баки смеётся, или думает, что смеётся, но звучит разбито.  
— Ты же сама говорила. Война меняет людей.

Она наклоняется вперёд, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, а когда он пытается отвести взгляд, она настойчиво тянет его за волосы, не давая отвернуться. Установив зрительный контакт, она произносит с абсолютно серьёзным выражением лица:  
— Это нормально, что ты напуган, Джеймс. Я могу только представить, как трудно роботу переживать человеческие чувства.

Он закатывает глаза так сильно, что становится больно. Наташа только ухмыляется.

***

Баки берёт дополнительные смены в автомастерской, потому что один из его коллег получил травму. Он остаётся у Наташи почти каждую ночь, но вежливо отклоняет все приглашения выпить пива у Сэма. Наташа тоже перестаёт звать Сэма или Стива к себе, хотя Баки даже не просил её об этом.

Она не трогает его какое-то время, но в один прекрасный момент ближе к концу месяца он едва успевает пересечь порог дома, когда она сообщает утвердительным тоном:  
— Мы идём к Сэму.

— Единственное место, куда я иду — это кровать, — возражает он, пытаясь пройти мимо, но Наташа загораживает ему путь.

— Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело держать под контролем свою маленькую влюблённость, но мне надоело ловить расстроенные взгляды Стива каждый раз, когда я прихожу к ним одна.

Баки прищуривается.  
— Ты давишь на больное.

— Ещё как, — соглашается она и глазом не моргнув. — От тебя несёт машинным маслом, так что можешь сходить переодеться, но если ты не спустишься через пять минут, я потащу тебя силой.

Баки знает, что спорить с ней — себе дороже, поэтому послушно идёт наверх, приводит себя в порядок и надевает чистую одежду, — не переставая материться себе под нос на протяжении всего процесса.

Когда они с Наташей появляются на заднем дворе у Сэма, и Сэм, и Стив, кажется, удивлены его видеть. Теперь здесь есть костёр, которого не было в прошлый раз, когда Баки сюда заходил. Стив стоит рядом с огнём с поленом в руках. На нём клетчатая фланелевая рубашка, и Баки с трудом подавляет стон от того, насколько нелепо и возбуждающе одновременно это выглядит.

Сэм приветливо машет ему, тут же передавая бутылку пива.  
— Баки, давно не виделись. Нат говорила, ты занят на работе.

— Спасибо. Да, так и есть. Один парень сломал руку, я его заменяю.

Сэм задумчиво кивает.  
— Ты справляешься с нагрузкой?

— Да, мамочка, — смеётся Баки. — Отлично справляюсь, на самом деле.

— Ну, присаживайся и сожги что-нибудь, — приглашает Сэм радостно.

Баки садится напротив Стива, рассудив, что это лучше, чем сидеть рядом с ним. Однако в таком положении гораздо труднее не смотреть на него, особенно учитывая, что Стив не сводит с него взгляда. Баки пытается делать вид, что не замечает, но выходит безуспешно.

— Стив подписал контракт на иллюстрирование детской книги, — сообщает Сэм с гордой улыбкой.

— Сэм, — недовольно зовёт Стив, но уже слишком поздно.

Наташа тянется к Стиву со своего места и сжимает его колено.  
— Это замечательно.

— Да, Стив, это потрясающе, — добавляет Баки.

Баки не уверен, в чём причина румянца на скулах Стива — может, это просто красноватый свет от костра.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стив, мягко усмехнувшись. — Я очень рад этой работе.

После этого всё более или менее возвращается в норму. Они болтают, пьют и смеются. Баки находит бросание щепок в огонь невероятно весёлым занятием, что, должно быть, многое говорит о том, насколько он взрослый и респектабельный. Уже через полчаса Баки осознаёт, насколько сильно на самом деле скучал по этому. Он всегда был экстравертом, и пусть теперь его способности взаимодействия с людьми значительно уменьшились, он всё равно не любит оставаться в одиночестве.

Приятное звучание дружеских голосов действует на него успокаивающе. Вскоре усталость рабочего дня берёт своё, и его клонит в сон от горького запаха горящей древесины, смешанного с теплом алкоголя внутри, и пламени — снаружи. Он откидывает голову назад и закрывает потяжелевшие веки. Он не засыпает, просто немного отключается от реальности.

Через какое-то время, когда он снова открывает глаза, Наташа и Сэм увлечённо беседуют о чём-то, но Баки не слышит ни слова. Всё, на чём он в состоянии сконцентрироваться — пронзительный взгляд Стива, наблюдающего за ним поверх догорающего костра.


	4. Октябрь

Почти весь октябрь Стив провёл взаперти у себя в кабинете, работая над доверенной ему детской книжкой. Это история о дружбе кроликов и лис — наивная, как положено, но очень милая. Стив так погружён в процесс, что практически превращается в затворника, но его это не волнует.

Однако он сталкивается с кое-какой неожиданной проблемой. Принимая этот проект, он не осознавал, как много времени он займёт. К тому же, ему никогда прежде не доводилось подгонять свою деятельность под определённые сроки, и потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к подобному распорядку. Он наблюдает в окно своего кабинета, как листья меняются из зелёных в жёлтые, оранжевые и красные. В редкие моменты у него всё-таки находятся силы навестить Сэма. С Баки они весь месяц почти не пересекались.

Баки. Он понятия не имеет, что делать с Баки.

— Вы оба — мастера спорта по глупости, — заявляет Сэм, когда они украшают его дом к Хэллоуину. Это любимый праздник Сэма, и в округе полно детей, которых он не собирается разочаровывать. Кроме всего прочего, они с Наташей вроде как тайно соревнуются в этом плане, хотя никто из них не признаётся в этом открыто.

В аккуратной бородке Сэма застряла искусственная паутина, и Стив уже дважды указал на это, но Сэму, похоже, всё равно.

— Звучит немного жестоко, — отмечает Стив, щёлкая пальцами по пластмассовому пауку, свисающему с потолка. — Всё сложно.

— Сложно? — Сэм недоверчиво фыркает. — Ну, давай посмотрим. Ты заинтересован. Он заинтересован. Чего тут сложного?

— Я не готов заводить отношения с кем-либо... — начинает Стив, прежде чем Сэм его перебивает.

— Хватит прятаться за этим оправданием. Проблема совсем не в том, что ты не готов, Роджерс.

— И в чём же тогда проблема? — отзывается Стив раздражённо.

Сэм пожимает плечами, изгибая бровь.  
— Сам мне скажи.

У Стива нет ответа на этот вопрос.

— Вот именно, — указывает Сэм с усмешкой, передавая Стиву новую пачку поддельных паутин. — На, развесь по крыльцу. И постарайся, чтобы вышло красиво, солдат.

Когда они наконец заканчивают, дом выглядит довольно впечатляюще. Кровавые отпечатки рук ведут вверх по ступенькам и размазываются поперёк входной двери. В кресле на крыльце сидит жутковатого вида пугало. Из увядшей травы газона кое-где торчат руки, имитируя восстание мертвецов.

— Кем нарядишься? — спрашивает Сэм чуть позже этим вечером, провожая Стива до мотоцикла.

Стив пытается не обращать внимания на машину Баки, припаркованную возле дома Наташи.  
— У меня ещё нет костюма.

Сэм недовольно мычит.  
— Ты меня разочаровываешь!

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — обещает Стив искренне. Сэм и не подозревает, что у него уже есть план.

***

Остаток недели пролетает быстро, но Стив никак не может выбросить из головы заданный Сэмом вопрос. Он тщетно пытается понять, что именно его останавливает, и постоянно думает только об этом — пока работает, пока сидит на встрече ветеранов, пока ужинает в одиночестве на кухне своей квартиры, пока бегает утром. Он снова и снова прокручивает в мыслях, как они с Баки смотрели друг на друга, сидя напротив по разные стороны костра, прежде чем Баки отвёл взгляд, поднялся на ноги и со странной улыбкой сообщил, что уходит спать.

Стив никогда не считал себя трусом, а сейчас он осознаёт, что действительно боится. Но не знает, чего именно. Чем бы это ни было, это точно не обязательства. Стив готов к обязательствам, потому что он всегда вкладывает в отношения всю душу без остатка и просто не смог бы иначе.

Возможно, он боится, что может стать разочарованием. Иногда он всё ещё просыпается среди ночи в холодном поту из-за кошмаров. Если во время его утренней пробежки у проезжающей рядом машины лопается шина на колесе, издавая резкий хлопок, ему приходится использовать каждую каплю своей силы воли и самоконтроля, чтобы удержаться от инстинкта, призывающего рухнуть на асфальт и закрыть голову руками. Он никогда не думал, что будет одним из тех солдат, которые страдают от подобных проблем, вернувшись домой. Он не думал, что столкнётся с этим, потому что там, даже когда его друзья и товарищи по оружию, которых он должен был защищать, погибали вокруг него — он никогда не терял стойкости духа, никогда не поддавался страху.

Но, так или иначе, он сомневается, что Баки был бы разочарован этой стороной его личности. Наоборот, скорее всего, Баки понимал бы его лучше всех, даже лучше Сэма. Но Стив не уверен, что готов делиться этим с кем-либо. Потому что, наверное, он всё ещё разочарован в самом себе.

***

В час дня в субботу Стив стучит в дверь Сэма — в образе Супермена. Он разгулялся на полную и купил самый дорогой и реалистичный костюм, который только смог найти. Естественно, теперь он чувствует себя немного глупо, потому что этот наряд жутко обтягивающий, а плащ абсолютно нелепый — но когда Сэм открывает дверь, его лицо загорается, как рождественская ёлка. Сам он одет в не менее качественный костюм Бэтмена, дополненный поясом с гаджетами и даже фонарём с бэт-сигналом, светящим из окна дома.

— Стив, — говорит Сэм, ухмыляясь во все тридцать два зуба. — Ох, Стив Роджерс. Я люблю тебя, чувак. Я так тебя люблю.

Стив не может сдержать ответную улыбку.  
— Я на это и рассчитывал.

— Отвечаю, детишки со всей округи разобьют лагерь у меня на газоне.

— Уверен, так и будет, — смеётся Стив.

Сэм вскидывает бровь, но прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-то ещё, раздаётся голос Наташи:  
— Эй, мальчики.

Они оба разворачиваются в сторону её дома: она стоит на крыльце в потрясающем образе Чудо-женщины, гордо сложив руки на бёдрах. Костюм сидит на ней идеально и сохраняет все детали — чёрный парик, красные сапоги и серебряные браслеты, отражающие отблески вечернего солнца.

Она довольно улыбается, наблюдая за их реакцией.  
— Показать вам моё лассо?

Сэм одобрительно свистит, и Стив согласно смеётся, чувствуя, как внутри растекается тепло, распространяясь от груди по всему телу. Он не ожидал, что у него будет всё это — по крайней мере, далеко не так скоро после возвращения. Он сирота — мама умерла пару лет назад, братьев и сестёр нет, а своего отца он никогда не видел. В детские и юношеские года у него не было друзей, тем более настоящих, до тех пор, пока он не встретил Сэма в армии в девятнадцать лет. И все последующие годы Сэм был его единственным близким другом, но этого было более чем достаточно — потому что Сэм лучший человек, которого ему посчастливилось встретить. У Сэма огромная семья, и он всегда зовёт Стива с собой, когда едет к ним в гости на праздники.

Однако прямо сейчас — в этом самом моменте есть что-то, что вызывает у Стива желание просто обнять их обоих как можно крепче...

А потом из дома выходит Баки, останавливаясь рядом с Наташей.

Он нарядился Зелёным Фонарём, отлично вписываясь в общую тему их компании. Как и у всех троих, его костюм сидит супергеройски-обтягивающе, подчёркивая все изгибы мышц, и он выглядит невероятно хорошо в чёрно-зелёной гамме. Верхняя половина его лица закрыта чёрной маской, которая смотрится нелегально превосходно, а волосы убраны назад. И всё это просто… вау. Невинное тепло, охватившее Стива минуту назад, превращается в нечто совершенно иное, когда он сталкивается с Баки взглядом.

Даже на таком расстоянии Стив замечает, как двигается горло Баки, когда он нервно глотает, не отводя глаз.

На мгновение Стив всерьёз задумывается прямо сейчас отбросить все свои опасения куда подальше, но потом Сэм, заметив, что атмосфера начинает накаляться, опускает на лицо свою маску Бэтмена, вскидывает в воздух кулак и восклицает:  
— Лига Справедливости, собираемся!

Момент нарушен, и Баки смеётся, сияя широкой ухмылкой.  
— Это призыв Мстителей, а не Лиги Справедливости, Сэм.

— Неважно! — возражает Сэм. Баки и Наташа оба хихикают, но всё-таки поднимают вверх правый кулак, и Стив делает то же самое.

Стив снова коротко пересекается глазами с Баки, прежде чем Сэм суёт ему в руки огромную вазу с конфетами.

— Армия наступает, приготовиться к бою! — кричит он всё так же торжественно.

***

Сэм не шутил насчёт армии.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как вокруг них толпятся дети, и у Стива нет времени на отвлечённые мысли. Поначалу на него накатывает тревога, потому что ребят слишком много и они чересчур шумные, а ему практически не доводилось общаться с детьми, — но исходящие от них лучи всепоглощающей радости вскоре берут верх над его страхами. Наташа с Баки на соседнем крыльце, судя по всему, наслаждаются происходящим не меньше. Особенно Баки. Сначала Стив удивляется тому, насколько хорошо Баки ладит с малышами, учитывая все шероховатости и острые углы его личности. Но вспомнив, как мягко Баки помог ему подавить начало панической атаки в их первую встречу, Стив осознаёт, что в его способности находить с детьми общий язык нет ничего удивительного.

Через пару часов запасы конфет иссякают, и Сэму приходится съездить на ближайшую заправку, чтобы купить ещё. Стив готов поспорить, что даже детвора с отдалённых концов района добирается сюда посмотреть на Лигу Справедливости.

И насколько бы глупо и нелепо всё это ни было, оно того стоит, потому что Сэм светится такой счастливой улыбкой, словно вот-вот взорвётся.

Когда начинает темнеть, наплыв нарядных малышей постепенно сходит на нет вместе с остатками сладостей, и они вчетвером — всё ещё в своих образах — перемещаются в гостиную Наташи, захватив из холодильника пиво и закуски. Первым делом они обсуждают, у кого из их сегодняшних посетителей был лучший костюм. Выбор останавливается на мальчике в детальном образе Капитана Джека Воробья и группке персонажей из «Доктора Кто».

Теперь, в спокойной обстановке, без отвлекающего влияния адреналина, Стив не может отвести свой взгляд от Баки, который ведёт себя несвойственно тихо с того момента, как они устроились в гостиной. Он задумчиво смотрит перед собой расфокусированным взглядом, свободно сжимая бутылку в правой руке, а левой отбивая неслышный ритм на подлокотнике дивана.

— Как идут дела с книгой?

Стив отрывает глаза от пальцев Баки и улыбается Наташе.  
— Всё отлично. Хотя потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы подстроиться под дедлайны.

— Я думала, привычка к солдатской дисциплине должна была упростить эту задачу, — рассуждает она, поддерживая разговор.

— Как раз наоборот, — смеётся Стив. — У солдат есть чёткие пошаговые указания, а здесь — только временные рамки, и организовать свою работу необходимо самостоятельно. Но я уже начинаю привыкать.

— Ты молодец, Стив, — Наташа потягивается в своём фирменном кошачьем стиле и встаёт. — Пойду, поищу ещё чего-нибудь перекусить.

Сэм тоже поднимается с места, и Стив готов поклясться, что замечает, как они с Наташей многозначительно переглядываются.  
— Я в уборную. Если не вернусь минут через десять, считайте, что я застрял в этом костюме, и вам придётся меня вытаскивать.

Оставшись наедине, Стив и Баки неловко улыбаются друг другу. И пусть их улыбки искренние, Стив всё же чувствует нарастающее в комнате напряжение.

— Ну, как работа? — интересуется он, нарушая тишину.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки, и Стив невольно замечает, как его правая рука сильнее сдавливает бутылку.

— Я собирался заглянуть в твою автомастерскую, не помешало бы проверить мотоцикл.

— Обожаю Харли, но моё взаимодействие с байками ограничивается вожделеющими взглядами, — Баки коротко усмехается. — Лучше обратиться к Биллу. Этот парень мастер.

— Так и сделаю, — отзывается Стив. — Спасибо.

Баки больше ничего не говорит, а Стив не хочет отчаянно хвататься за любую тему, и в воздухе снова повисает молчание. Но с каждой протекающей секундой огонь у него в груди разгорается всё больше. Он вдруг осознает, что обязан во всём признаться. Он никогда не был трусом, и едва ли следует становиться таковым сейчас, особенно когда он хочет чего-то так сильно. Он ни к кому не чувствовал ничего подобного уже несколько лет. А может, вообще никогда. Он не помнит, чтобы кто-то прежде притягивал его с такой интенсивностью.

Он делает глубокий вдох.  
— Баки...

Прежде, чем он успевает произнести что-то ещё, Баки замирает, выпрямляя спину и застывая в заметном напряжении, словно готовится услышать смертный приговор. И Стив ощущает, как у него внутри что-то обрывается, потому что эта реакция похожа на очевидный отказ.

— Вольно, солдат, — выдавливает Стив с поддельным смешком, после чего залпом допивает своё пиво и встаёт. — Скажешь им, что я поехал домой, ладно? Мне как-то нехорошо. Перебрал сладостей, наверное.

Стив поспешно отворачивается, чтобы не ляпнуть ещё чего-нибудь, но едва он добирается до двери, как вокруг его правого запястья оборачиваются холодные металлические пальцы. Он оглядывается — Баки просто стоит рядом, повесив голову. Он распустил волосы, когда они перебрались в дом, и теперь тёмные пряди падают на его лицо, закрывая глаза.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Стив осторожно. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя некомфортно, Бак, я просто...

Баки качает головой.  
— Прости, что между нами всё так странно, — тихо говорит он, отпуская руку Стива. — Ты отличный парень, Стив. Но у меня сейчас всё в голове наперекосяк.

Стив вынужден приложить физическое усилие, чтобы не дёрнуться от этих слов. Если до этого оставались какие-то сомнения, теперь он точно уверен, что это отказ.  
— Ничего страшного, Баки. Не переживай об этом.

Баки наконец поднимает глаза, изучая лицо Стива взглядом. Он улыбается, но улыбка выходит печальной, и Стив чувствует себя ещё хуже.

— Друзья? — спрашивает Баки, протягивая правую руку.

Стив без колебаний игнорирует предложенную руку и вместо неё берётся за левую. Металл прохладный на ощупь в контрасте с его вспотевшей от волнения ладонью.  
— Друзья, — подтверждает он с ответной улыбкой.

Глаза Баки удивлённо расширяются от этого жеста, он нервно облизывает губы, и на секунду Стив явственно видит, как в его взгляде мелькает что-то отчаянное. Баки делает шаг вперёд и притягивает его ближе к себе.  
— Стив... — выдыхает он в качестве предупреждения, и Стив снова будто охвачен пламенем. Где-то на фоне проносится мысль, может ли он понимать всё это неверно...

— Джеймс? — раздаётся голос Наташи из глубины дома.

Они отпрыгивают в разные стороны и испуганно таращатся друг на друга. Баки потерянно проводит рукой по волосам.

— Мне пора домой, — повторяет Стив. — Если Сэм застрянет в своём костюме, сфоткай это для меня.

Смущённое выражение на лице Баки сменяется озорной ухмылкой.  
— Обязательно, Стиви, — обещает он мягким тоном.

Стив открывает дверь и спешит прочь, чтобы окончательно не потерять рассудок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что касается фразы Сэма «Лига Справедливости, собираемся!» (в оригинале: «Justice League, assemble!») — есть мультсериал Avengers Assemble, в котором именно эту фразу кто-нибудь из команды кричит, когда нужно собраться и спасти мир.


	5. Ноябрь

В ноябре температура на улице стремительно падает.

У Наташи есть камин, так что Баки окончательно разбивает лагерь у неё дома. Он вернулся к прежнему расписанию с частичной занятостью на работе, и теперь у него меньше причин оставаться у неё, но в итоге он проводит здесь ещё больше времени, чем раньше. В его дешёвой съёмной квартире стены тоньше бумаги, а в окна дует, и там всегда ужасно холодно, от чего не спасает ни включенный на полную мощность обогреватель, ни бесчисленные свитера и одеяла. Баки никогда не любил мёрзнуть, но это стало почти невыносимым с тех пор, как он потерял руку, потому что только холод заставляет его плечо болеть настолько беспощадно. Ледяной воздух пробирает до самых костей и подолгу не отпускает. Протез соединён с нервной системой таким образом, что Баки не должен испытывать никакой фантомной боли, но он всё равно её чувствует, как только отметка термометра опускается.

Где-то через неделю после Хэллоуина начинаются особенно холодные дни, поэтому они вдвоём с Наташей поудобнее устраиваются у неё на диване и погружаются в просмотр сериала «Закон и порядок». От камина становится даже немного жарко, но Баки всё равно укутывается во флисовое одеяло, которое они разделяют с Наташей, прильнув как можно ближе друг к другу. У обоих в руках по кружке горячего шоколада, и Наташина до краёв усыпана зефирками.

— Я забыла спросить, есть ли у тебя планы на День Благодарения.

Баки молча сжимает зубы.

Наташа закатывает глаза.  
— Видимо, это значит, что нет.

— Мне придётся навестить семью на Рождество, — отвечает он. — Ещё и на День Благодарения я точно туда не поеду.

— Ну, вот и договорились, — отзывается она, подцепляя зефиринку из своей кружки и с улыбкой закидывая её в рот.

— О чём договорились?

— Будешь праздновать здесь.

Баки поворачивается к ней и прищуривает глаза.  
— В чём подвох? Я не буду готовить.

У Наташи вырывается ехидный смешок.  
— Естественно, ты не будешь готовить, Джеймс. Я же не собираюсь покончить с собой.

Баки ворует одну из её зефиринок и суёт её в рот, прежде чем Наташа успевает отобрать её обратно.  
— В чём подвох? Я же вижу, твои хитрые глазёнки так и сверкают — ты что-то задумала.

Она пожимает плечами и делает глоток своего шоколада, но уголок её губ всё-таки ползёт вверх.  
— Сэм тоже не поедет домой.

Баки хмурится.  
— Наталия.

— И Стив остаётся.

Он тяжело вздыхает и ниже сползает по спинке дивана.  
— Ты меня убить хочешь.

— Ты так и не рассказал, что у вас случилось, а я знаю, что что-то случилось.

Баки яростно кусает губу.  
— Нат, я просто хочу двинуться дальше. Мне правда нужно забыть обо всём этом и продолжать жить, будто ничего и не было. 

— Не надо тебе двигаться дальше. Тебе надо схватить его за воротник и сказать ему в лицо, как сильно ты хочешь его тра...

— Я уже пытался!

Улыбка соскальзывает с её лица, сменяясь удивлённым взглядом.  
— Что?

Баки трёт глаза.  
— Ну, не прямо такими словами, но я пытался, Нат, честно. Но мы с ним как будто передаём сигналы на разных частотах. Иногда мне кажется, что он заинтересован, а в следующую секунду он опять отступает, и у меня просто не хватает терпения на такие школьные драмы, понимаешь? Он меня с ума сводит, — Баки делает паузу, разрываясь между стыдом и злостью. — В ту ночь, на Хэллоуин, он явно хотел что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал и попытался тут же свалить. Когда я догнал его у двери, он целенаправленно схватил мою проклятую терминаторскую левую руку вместо правой, и мы почти поцеловались, но потом ты меня позвала.

Лицо Наташи складывается в несвойственное ей мягкое выражение.  
— Ох, Джеймс...

— Я же его едва знаю, — произносит Баки хрипло. — Почему я чувствую всё это?

Она снова пожимает плечами.  
— Я думаю, у каждого человека есть люди, с которыми сразу без видимых причин чувствуешь какую-то связь. Он просто один из этих людей для тебя, — она затихает на мгновение, прежде чем добавить: — Для меня _ты_ один из этих людей.

Баки сжимает её колено.  
— Ну, человек со связью, посоветуй мне, что делать.

— Скажи ему всё, — говорит Наташа уверенно, прижимаясь к Баки ещё ближе и укладывая ему голову на плечо. — Скажи, что хочешь попробовать. Худшее, что может случиться — он скажет «нет», но и в таком случае у тебя хотя бы будет чёткий ответ. Это лучше, чем продолжать висеть в неопределённости.

Баки согласно кивает, прислоняясь щекой к её волосам.  
— Ладно.

— Вот и умница, — отзывается она тихо.

— Не знаю, заслуживаю ли я его, Нат, — Баки вздыхает, закрывая глаза. — Он хороший парень — то есть, реально невероятно хороший парень.

— Как и ты. Не прибедняйся.

Баки хочет поспорить с этим, но решает оставить возражения при себе. Наташа всё понимает и без слов. Она поднимает свою кружку к его лицу в качестве разрешения. Баки утаскивает несколько зефирок и благодарно целует её волосы.

***

До Дня Благодарения они со Стивом ни разу не пересекаются. Баки не уверен, в чём причина — то ли Стив так занят работой над книгой, то ли он избегает Баки, а может и то, и другое. Так или иначе, он старается не слишком зацикливаться на этом. Однако из-за холодов справляться с негативными эмоциями становится тяжелее, и Баки значительно падает духом. Его психиатр говорит, что это всего лишь сезонная депрессия, и советует добавить в рацион побольше витамина D. Но Баки знает, что даже все витамины на свете не избавят его от глубокой ноющей боли, пылающей под покровом его шрамов.

Вместе с болью ухудшаются и кошмары. Почти каждую ночь он просыпается в холодном поту, всё тело пробивает мелкая дрожь, а одеяло сброшено на пол. Баки ненавидит свою квартиру, но всё равно предпочитает переживать ночные кошмары в одиночестве. Если это случается, когда он у Наташи, она всегда забирается к нему в постель и отказывается спать, пока ему не становится лучше. И каждый раз на следующее утро он готов на стену лезть от чувства вины, глядя, как она наливает себе дополнительную чашку кофе, мастерски прикрыв следы недосыпа макияжем.

К концу месяца Баки готов разжечь чёртов праздничный костёр прямо посреди своей спальни, но к счастью наконец-то наступает День Благодарения. Он приходит к Наташе довольно рано, с удивлением обнаруживая, что Сэм уже вовсю трудится на кухне. Духовка включена на прогрев в ожидании индейки, а в гостиной затоплен камин, так что весь дом пропитан теплом. Настолько, что Сэм даже расстегнул парочку верхних пуговиц своей рубашки и закатал рукава.

— С Днём Благодарения, дружище! — здоровается он, стискивая Баки в объятьях.

— И тебя, — отзывается Баки, неловко похлопав его по спине в ответ. — Пахнет вкусно.

— Я потрясающе готовлю индейку, Барнс, — провозглашает Сэм со всей скромностью. — И картошку тоже. Ты никогда ничего подобного не пробовал.

— Жду с нетерпением, — смеётся Баки. — Я специально голодал, так что я в полной готовности.

— Я сделала тебе батат, как ты любишь, — сообщает Наташа. Её стильный свитер перекрыт фартуком, усыпанным изображениями кошек, который она ненавидит, а Баки обожает — именно он подарил ей его на Рождество пару лет назад.  
— Сделай что-нибудь полезное — накрой на стол.

Баки повинуется, улыбаясь. Он бы точно не стал спорить с Наташей, когда она организует мероприятие, даже если это просто праздничный ужин с парочкой друзей. Он расставил тарелки с бокалами и как раз переходит к салфеткам и столовым приборам, когда раздаётся стук в дверь.

— Я открою! — кричит Баки тут же.

На пороге стоит Стив. От холода его щёки покрыты лёгким румянцем, и он держит в руках закрытую сковороду с запеканкой. На его лице играет нерешительная улыбка, от которой сердцебиение Баки заметно учащается, но он не подаёт виду и лишь улыбается в ответ.

— Счастливого Дня Благодарения, Кэп, — говорит Баки, отступая в сторону. — Добро пожаловать в самый тёплый дом на улице.

Улыбка Стива обретает чуть больше уверенности, и он проходит внутрь.  
— А ты не шутил, — смеётся он. — Наташа готовится к вечной мерзлоте?

— Не-а, — отвечает Баки доброжелательно, забирая запеканку из рук Стива, чтобы тот мог снять пальто. — Просто дурацкая рука одного ветерана не любит холод.

Взгляд Стива смягчается.  
— Попробуй втирать в плечо винтергриновое масло, это может помочь.

Баки удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— Что?

Стив застенчиво наклоняет голову.  
— Звучит глупо, но оно правда снижает боль в таких случаях.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Баки отпустил бы колкость вроде «Поможешь мне втереть это масло?», но он не может сказать такое Стиву, поэтому произносит только:  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, Стиви.

Стив ничего не отвечает, и они вместе направляются на кухню. Наташа и Сэм тут же бросают свои занятия, чтобы обнять Стива и обменяться приветствиями. Баки оставляет запеканку около плиты и незаметно уходит обратно в столовую, чтобы закончить сервировку стола.

***

Сэм не только безупречный человек, но ещё и потрясающий повар, и когда они наконец усаживаются за стол, у Баки слюнки текут в предвкушении ужина. Еды вышло куда больше, чем они вчетвером смогут осилить, а именно: десятикилограммовая индейка, огромное блюдо картофельного пюре с маслом, тарелка батата в карамели из коричневого сахара, домашний клюквенный сироп, овощи — в которых Баки абсолютно не заинтересован — и несколько разных видов запеканки.

— Прежде, чем мы начнём, — произносит Сэм торжественно, — я хочу сказать, как благодарен вам троим. Я благодарен, что у меня есть чудесные друзья, с которыми я могу разделить этот праздник. Моя семья живёт далековато отсюда, и раньше я сильно расстраивался, что не могу быть рядом с ними, — но теперь я рад проводить эти моменты с вами.

— А мы благодарны иметь друга, который кормит нас по праздникам, — отзывается Баки с доброжелательной улыбкой.

Все смеются, а когда восстанавливается тишина, её нарушает голос Стива.  
— У меня нет семьи.

Баки резко вскидывает голову в его сторону, но Стив, к его удивлению, улыбается.  
— Я потерял маму несколько лет назад, и с тех пор праздники стали трудным временем, — продолжает он. — На фронте переживать эти дни было гораздо легче, но после возвращения домой это, кажется, ещё тяжелее, чем раньше. Но с вами мне удалось почувствовать себя как дома, и это очень многое для меня значит, — он делает паузу, застенчиво опуская взгляд, прежде чем закончить: — Спасибо.

Наташа улыбается, добавляя:  
— Присоединяюсь. У меня тоже нет семьи. Вы — моя семья.

На мгновение воцаряется молчание, и Баки чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что сморозил идиотский комментарий о еде, когда все остальные высказались искренне и сентиментально. Он тянется за стаканом воды, чтобы немного успокоить начинающие сжимать его горло нервы, но тут Сэм радостно хлопает в ладоши и провозглашает:  
— Давайте приступим!

Это не заставляет тревогу Баки моментально пройти, но хотя бы даёт ему возможность занять чем-то руки.

Они едят, смеются, и постепенно Баки ощущает себя немного легче. Он тоже хочет сказать им о том, как ценит их дружбу. О том, что он вряд ли бы когда-то выбрался из кровати, если бы не Наташа и Сэм. О том, что до встречи со Стивом он не знал, захочет ли когда-либо ещё быть вместе с кем-то. Но он не говорит ничего из этого, только издаёт довольный стон, уплетая приготовленную Сэмом картошку.

— Я же говорил, — отмечает Сэм с гордостью.

Баки поглощает три добавки, прежде чем ему приходится остановиться под угрозой грядущей необходимости расстегнуть пуговицу на своих брюках.

Когда вечер подходит к концу, они вдвоём со Стивом остаются навести порядок, чтобы уровнять счёт с Наташей и Сэмом, которые отвечали за готовку. Стив, закатав рукава своей рубашки до локтей, моет посуду и передаёт её Баки, а тот вытирает всё полотенцем. Они трудятся в слаженной гармонии — никаких разговоров, только мыть, споласкивать, вытирать. Баки вполне мог бы справиться с этим... Но больше не хочет.

— Стив.

Стив поворачивает голову в его сторону, с пенной губкой в одной руке и вилкой в другой.  
— Да?

— Я, вроде как, полная катастрофа, — признаётся Баки, по инерции продолжая полировать уже сухую тарелку в своих руках.

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив, оставляя вилку с губкой в раковине.

— Мне пришлось несладко после возвращения домой. И у меня до сих пор бывают кошмары. До сих пор бывают дни, когда не хочется выходить из комнаты. Мне потребовалось больше полугода, чтобы научиться концентрировать свою энергию и снова начать жить, но я всё равно продолжаю сдерживать себя, — он наконец поднимает глаза, встречаясь со Стивом взглядом. — Думаю, пришло время перестать это делать.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — шепчет Стив едва слышно.

Баки опускает тарелку на стол и прочищает горло.  
— Мне пора начать бороться за то, чего я хочу.

Стив открывает рот, закрывает, нервно сглатывает и наконец произносит:  
— Умное решение.

— Вот и я ему постоянно это повторяю.

Они оба вздрагивают, разворачиваясь к двери. Стив кажется просто удивлённым, а Баки ощущает порывы совершить жестокое убийство.

Наташа стоит на пороге кухни, спрятав обе руки за спиной, и сладко улыбается.  
— Я тут подумала, раз уж вы здесь, может, поможете мне начать украшать дом к Рождеству.

— Это никак не может подождать? — спрашивает Баки, с трудом сдерживая нотки рычания в голосе.

Наташа вскидывает бровь и ухмыляется ещё шире, а потом бросает что-то в их сторону. Как только Баки машинально ловит это, она поспешно исчезает в коридоре.  
— Спасибо, мальчики!

Баки опускает взгляд и обнаруживает на своей металлической ладони веточку омелы. Пытаясь не выйти из себя, он тут же закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох и начинает считать. Он сжимает проклятое украшение в руке, надеясь, что оно растворится в воздухе и ослабит боль от удара целого букета негативных эмоций, бьющих в самое сердце. Он разрывается между инстинктом сбежать через заднюю дверь и желанием придушить Наташу.

Баки не успевает досчитать даже до десяти, когда пальцы Стива прочно оборачиваются вокруг его левого запястья. Он открывает глаза, собираясь выпалить какое-нибудь глупое оправдание этой ситуации, но Стив вдруг тянет его руку вверх, поднимая её над их головами. Он изучает лицо Баки широко распахнутыми глазами, и его скулы становятся розовее с каждой секундой.

— Стив, — говорит Баки хрипло, — что ты...

— Нельзя нарушать правило, — перебивает Стив тихо, почти спотыкаясь о слова. — Ну, знаешь, с омелой.

— Что? — спрашивает Баки шокированно, готовый вот-вот рассмеяться. Всё ведь не может быть так просто после того, как он сам всё усложнил…

Стив наклоняется ближе и целует его.


	6. Декабрь

В первый день зимы идёт снег.

Стив стоит на кухне своей квартиры, оперевшись поясницей о край столешницы в ожидании, когда приготовится кофе. За окном крупные снежинки кружатся в воздухе, стремясь к земле. Снег уже полностью покрывает тротуар, и, если верить прогнозу погоды, в ближайшее время он никуда не денется. Скорее всего, многим это придётся не по душе, но Стив не против. Он любит снег — его неуловимый морозный запах, его медленное падение, его хруст под ногами.

— У тебя тут как в морозильнике.

Он оглядывается через плечо и находит в дверях Баки, с ног до головы завёрнутого в одеяло. Его волосы торчат во все стороны, а на щеке красуется едва заметный след от складки на подушке, — но он всё равно выглядит идеально.

У Стива в груди всё переворачивается, и он в который раз задаётся вопросом: почему им потребовалось так много времени, чтобы наконец стать парой? Почему он так долго сдерживал себя, когда мог обрести это счастье ещё столько месяцев назад? Баки, должно быть, прочитывает эти мысли на его лице, поскольку его наигранно-сердитое выражение тут же рассеивается. Стив отворачивается, чтобы достать из шкафчика две кружки.  
— Тут не так уж и холодно.

— Ещё как холодно, — мычит Баки, подходя ближе. — Я весь продрог. Это здание как будто находится где-то в Арктике.

Стив замирает, когда руки Баки внезапно обвиваются вокруг его талии. Левая ощутимо прохладнее правой даже сквозь ткань, и Баки намеренно забирается металлическими пальцами под край его футболки.

Стив шипит и хлопает его по руке.  
— Баки!

Баки смеётся ему в ухо, и его дыхание на коже Стива кажется горячим в контрасте.  
— Я же говорил — холодно! — он убирает руку из-под футболки, но не торопится отстраняться. Вместо этого прижимается ещё ближе, скользит губами вдоль шеи Стива, нежно, почти не прикасаясь к коже. — Зато _ты_ тёплый.

Кофе уже заварен, но Стив не предпринимает попыток налить его в приготовленные кружки. Он закрывает глаза и медленно вздыхает, позволяя себе отклониться назад, в тепло тела Баки.

— Кэп, ты в порядке? — спрашивает тот осторожно.

— Да, в полном, — смеётся Стив. — Просто рад, что ты здесь, вот и всё.

Баки отвечает не сразу, лишь обрывисто втягивает воздух, и его сердце начинает быстрее колотиться в груди, — Стив чувствует его удары совсем рядом со своим собственным. Он держит глаза закрытыми и старается не шевелиться.

— Я тоже, — произносит Баки наконец, обнимая Стива ещё крепче. — Если честно, я думал, что ты не захочешь быть со мной.

— Что? — вырывается у Стива удивлённо. Он осторожно разворачивается, не разбивая объятий Баки, и смотрит ему в глаза. — Почему ты так думал?

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Баки.

— Смотрю, — отзывается Стив честно.

А в следующее мгновение Баки резко отстраняется и бросает одеяло на пол, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

Баки в одном белье. Стив не отрывался от него с того самого вечера Дня Благодарения, но всегда в темноте, всегда только при выключенном свете, и Стив не собирался давить на него и поднимать эту тему, не так скоро. У Баки проблемное отношение к своей левой руке, Стив знает это и не винит его, даже если сам он видит в ней удивительную специфическую красоту.

Но сейчас Баки стоит перед ним почти обнажённый в бледном свете утреннего солнца, и Стив не может отвести взгляда, жадно изучая глазами всё его тело. Он хочет сделать шаг вперёд и неуловимым прикосновением провести пальцами по его коже, заглянуть в его лицо прямо перед поцелуем. Но Баки совершил этот шаг не просто так, и Стив это понимает, поэтому просто смотрит на него. Смотрит по-настоящему.

Кожа Баки изрезана шрамами. Они рассыпаны по всей его груди и левому боку, виднеются даже на ногах. Стив прослеживает взглядом переплетение грубых рубцов в том месте, где протез соединяется с телом. Разница плоти и металла кажется почти вопиющей, но и в этом сочетании есть нечто прекрасное. Стив подходит ближе и, убедившись, что Баки не двигается с места, протягивает руку и осторожно проводит пальцами вдоль границы между покрытой шрамами кожей и гладким серебристым сплавом.

Баки заметно дрожит, по правой руке бегут мурашки.  
— Стив...

— Я тоже думал, что не заслуживаю тебя, — признаётся он, и, прежде чем Баки успевает возразить, добавляет: — Не все шрамы снаружи, Бак. Я далеко не идеален.

— Бред собачий, — выпаливает Баки, сразу же краснея. — То есть... я имею в виду, что ты просто...  
Он проводит рукой по волосам, подбирая нужные слова.

Стив улыбается и прерывает его попытки построить фразу поцелуем. Баки мгновенно тает в его руках.

— Господи, надо прибавить мощность на обогревателе! — смеётся Стив Баки в губы, слабо стараясь отпихнуть от себя его левую руку, крепко обхватившую его за талию.

— Да здесь же тепло, Кэп, — невинно мурлычет Баки, толкая их вперёд, пока спина Стива не прижимается к столу. — Жара как на Гавайях.

— Тупица.

— Сопляк.

Металлические пластины руки Баки вскоре согреваются от горячей кожи Стива. Они перемещаются в спальню — спотыкаясь, задыхаясь, не разрывая поцелуя. Свежий кофе так и остаётся забытым на кухонном столе.


End file.
